


Emperors

by AbyssCronica



Category: One Piece
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Parents scenario, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-22
Updated: 2018-09-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 18:21:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16068704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbyssCronica/pseuds/AbyssCronica
Summary: [dad!Kid x mom!reader]Imagines from your life as a parent with Eustass Kid.Sequel of "Hallelujah" (from my OP imagines collection).





	1. Truths

The baby Den Den Mushi you left on the rocks went off dramatically.  
You emerged from the crystal-clear water, taking deep sips of air and pushing your hair away from your face.  
Bartolomeo waved at you from the beach, pointing at the device.  
«Am I not supposed to be on vacation?» you sighed, reaching the shore.  
«It’s the second time they call, dabe.» the pirate informed you.  
You wrapped your body in the beach towel and picked it up.  
«Ya?»  
«Hi [Y/n], it’s Heat. I’m sorry to disturb you while you’re off duty, but the boss is…»  
You heard some yells and thuds on the other side. Some definitely belonging to Kid.  
«Isn’t Killer there?» you asked.  
«He’s dealing with Black Leg and the Charlotte woman right now. Sorry, looks like it’s turning bad.»  
«Did he kill anyone yet?»  
«No, but it won’t take long.»  
«Fiiiine.» you groaned «I’ll be right back.»  
«Thank you!»  
You hung up and sighed again.  
Bartolomeo tilted his head.  
«Something wrong with your loco man?»  
«…says the loco rooster.»  
«Hey, at least I don’t murder innocent people. Usually.»  
The two of you packed the few things on the beach and started to head back to the castle.  
«He’s just a bit off lately.» you said.  
«Yeah, I noticed, dabe! He threatens to butch me more than usual.»  
«That’s because you never lose the chance to mess with him.»  
«Hell if I don’t!» he snickered «What’s the matter anyway, dabe? You in your red days?»  
You hit him in the face with your bag and he stumbled, snorting.  
«As a matter of fact, I am.» you rumbled «But that’s not the issue.»  
«What is it, then?» he asked, rubbing his nose.  
«Can’t you recall when his mood turned bad?»  
«Mmm, around a week ago?»  
«Right. And what happened a week ago?»  
Bartolomeo knitted his non existent eyebrows together, trying to recall. All of a sudden, his reddish eyes sparkled in realization.  
«The brats left one week ago, dabe!» he chimed, smacking his fist in his open palm «Wait, are you saying…»  
A malicious grin spread to his face.  
«Are you saying the ferocious Emperor Eustass Kid misses the squirts?»  
«Apparently.» you smiled, before shooting him a glare «You’re not gonna taunt him about it, are you?»  
«Are you freaking kidding me, [Y/n]? That’s pure gold! I’m never gonna let him live it down!»  
You huffed.  
«You’re never gonna live long.»

Kid and Bartolomeo could never stand each other. Since the Cannibal was a real troll, he was always provoking the Emperor for something, seriously risking his life.  
Kid only accepted his presence because he knew he couldn’t find a better bodyguard for you, since he was the holder of the Bari Bari no Mi. He also knew that Bartolomeo really cared for you.  
«Okay, you stay here.» you ordered, pushing him away from the door of the Royal Hall.  
«What?! But I wanna see, dabe!»  
«I don’t care, you stay here, Barto.»  
He snorted, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
«Fine. Whatever.»  
«Thank you.»  
Before you could do anything, though, the door thrust open and a couple of men rushed out, terrified looks on their faces.  
A few pieces of metal chased them for half the isle, then they disappeared towards the exit.  
You turned to the entrance with a pout.  
Heat stood on the doorstep with a glimpse of exasperation on his sad face.  
«What did those poor men dare to do?»  
«A storm destroyed their fields, so they were asking to sow some more land.»  
You groaned, entering the hall and glancing at the steel bench.  
Kid sat on it with a blazing grimace, fingers clenching the armrests.  
His amber eyes landed on you and they got sharper.  
«The fuck are you doing here? I thought you were on that damn vacation.»  
_Nice start._  
Thank god Heat and Wire were the ones handling him that morning, or someone would have already ended up dead by that time.  
You patted Heat’s arm and gestured the other pirate to come over.  
«I’ll take it from here. Close the doors and leave us for a while.»  
Subtle relief relaxed their faces.  
«Thanks, [Y/n].» Heat whispered, before they did what you asked.  
Kid huffed when the two of you remained alone in the huge hall.  
«Too afraid I’m going to kill someone?»  
«Actually, yes.»  
He scoffed as you approached him.  
«It’s not my fault if everyone is a fucking idiot that deserves to die.»  
«Okaaay.»  
You let yourself fall on his lap, earning a glare.  
«I’m warning you, birdie, I’m not in the mood.»  
«I know.» you murmured, leaning your cheek on his bare chest «You’ve not been in the mood for a week.»  
He growled something incomprehensible, averting his eyes.  
The truth was you couldn’t totally blame him.  
After all those years by his side, you knew how to handle him more or less in every situation. That time, though, you weren’t able to ease what troubled him.  
It was not only that he missed the twins. It was what happened before they left.  
«I just hope Doruya won’t stay as similar as you when she grows up.» you cried, rubbing your hand on your eyes.  
«What?!» he barked, making you jump.  
«My ears.»  
«Watch your tongue, woman, my baby girl is fucking great!»  
A soft chuckle erupted from your lips.  
He could be so unknowingly cute.  
«She sure is.» you smiled, leaning back on him as he grunted.  
For you, Doruya was the difficult one.  
She was as fierce as his father since day one, and Kid absolutely loved it. You, on the other hand, were a bit more worried about her temperament.  
She used to bully all the other children, the servants, and sometimes even powerful pirates. While you tried to teach her that there were better ways to treat people, Kid was encouraging her with enthusiasm.  
That was not an efficient parenting method, and led to multiple fights.  
Despite her wild personality, though, Doruya was capable of affection.  
She used to beat her brother up pretty frequently (especially because he was able to trick her in a number of occasions), but almost killed a kid who dared to insult him. Plus, she absolutely adored her dad and her “uncle” Killer.  
After years and years of experience with the redhead, the blond pirate was a master in dealing with the Eustass family.  
When you were having a hard time taming Doryua, Killer was the one you relied on. And he loved it.  
Unfortunately for all of you, she learned pretty soon that, when she pulled the big innocent eyes and curled her lips in sorrow, the Massacre Soldier became completely unable to yell or punish her in any way.  
What was even more concerning about Doruya was that she inherited your astonishing aim.  
There was no target she would miss with her slingshot.  
It was almost like seeing yourself when you were still just an orphan on some island.  
You wanted to teach her, but you were also hesitant in put a lethal weapon in the hands of someone so ferocious, so you decided to wait a little.  
Despite all that, she had her sweet moment.  
Seen her with Kid, for example, was pure gold.  
The two of them understood each other in the blink of an eye, with no need to talk.  
She used to sit on his shoulders all the time, yelling when he yelled, laughing when he laughed.  
Sometimes that picture made your heart flutter so much that you just had to smack a loud kiss on their cheeks just to see the identical grimaces of embarrassment on both their faces.  
It was obvious, Doruya lived to see the proud expression of his father.  
However, this could lead to some complicated situations.  
Past the age of five, the twins stopped seeking the comfort of your bed at night.  
Even if that was greatly relieving (you and Kid had so much unexpressed physical needs you were often about to burst), you soon noticed that it somehow bothered him.  
Of course he never said it out loud, but you could always read beyond his gaze.  
His smartest solution was telling an extremely terrifying and gory bedtime story to the twins.  
You remembered his sadistic grin when he came to bed, certain that they would have soon knocked to spend the night with you.

_«Yeah, yeah, you’re dad of the year.» you grumbled, rolling over and burying your face in the pillow._  
 _He scoffed._  
 _«I didn’t do that on purpose.»_  
 _«Sure.»_  
 _«Bah, what do you know!»_  
 _But no one crawled in your room that night._  
 _You couldn’t even sleep properly because of Kid continuous moving and grumbling._  
 _«Would you please, PLEASE, stop.» you groaned at some point._  
 _«I’m not fucking sleepy!» he snarled._  
 _You turned to him._  
 _He was sitting against the headboard, arms crossed on his chest and deep scowl on his face._  
 _«So what?» you sighed «They are braver than you thought. They have our genes, after all.»_  
 _His eyes darted on you._  
 _«Well, that’s true.» he grumbled._  
 _You caressed his arm._  
 _«Come on. Lay down.»_  
 _Unfortunately, turned out it was not exactly as you said._  
 _The day after, at breakfast, Killer entered the dining hall with a yawning Doruya nested in his arm._  
 _Kid tensed up immediately._  
 _«Good morning.»_  
 _«Morning…» you said, glancing at your man._  
 _Killer sat on the table, and at that moment, a little head full of red locks peered in the room from the window._  
 _«Hey, stupid sister!» Law called «I dare you to pee farther than I do!»_  
 _«YOU’RE FUCKING ON!» she barked, suddenly very awake._  
 _«LANGUAGE!» you yelled at her before she dashed out of the window._  
 _The last thing you saw was Law’s satisfied smirk._  
 _«It’s too easy.»_  
 _Such a troll._  
 _«Oi, Killer,» Kid started when the children disappeared outside «did Doruya sleep with you last night?_ »  
 _«Hum, yeah.» the blond said, adjusting his helmet «She was scared by some story you told them. You have to be more careful with those things, Kid.»_  
 _The redhead jumped on his feet and pounded his metallic hand on the table, snapping it in half. Then he marched out of the hall without saying a word._  
 _After a few seconds of contemplation of your breakfast on the floor, you heard something that horribly resembled a snicker leaving Killer’s throat._  
 _«Killer.»_  
 _«Yes?»_  
 _«Are you just messing with him?»_  
 _«Partly.»_  
 _You groaned in frustration._  
 _«Oh, for fuck’s sake! You’re supposed to be the one who keeps the Eustass tamed, and look around!» you stretched your arms «I see NO Kid under control! ZERO out of three!»_  
 _«I’m sorry, [Y/n]. But he kind of deserved it. Plus, Doruya did sleep with me.»_  
 _«He told that story just to make them sneak on our bed, like when they were babies…»_  
 _«I know, but hear me out: do you know what Doruya said when she knocked at my door?»_  
 _You frowned._  
 _«What?»_  
 _«She was all pouting, trying to hide her fear. And she said that she came to me because she didn’t want her dad to think she’s a weakling.»_  
 _A soft look immediately entered your features._  
 _«Aww, my baby!» you cooed «We have to tell Kid!»_  
 _«No way.» Killer stated, standing «I’m not losing my status of favourite parent.»_  
 _«But you’re not even a parent!»_  
 _«I cannot hear you∼» he whistled, leaving the hall._

 

Eustass Law was a whole other story.  
He was a calm and smart child, with a subtler demeanour.  
You had an incredible connection with him. While he was usually cautious around people, he had absolute trust in you.  
The only other person he acted freely around, was Doruya.  
The two of them might look like dog and cat most of the time, but they actually made a pretty lethal duo when teaming up, and they always, always had each other’s back.  
Law seemed interested in science and in the politics of your kingdom as much as Doruya couldn’t wait to set sail on Kid’s ship.  
He also liked to spend a lot of time with the Heart Pirates, which where now affiliated to you and often dropped by.  
You were pretty proud of him.  
The only problem was that his relationship with Kid was… complicated.  
The two of them were so damn different they didn’t know how to interact properly, and you hated yourself for not being able to fill the gap.  
Because you could see it, you could see it all.  
Kid couldn’t get Law’s collected attitude, or his interests, or the way he almost showed annoyance at his outburst of rage, and indifference the rest of the time.  
It hurt him.  
And when Kid was hurt, he reacted with more rage.  
On the other side, Law was always seeing the perfect relationship his dad had with Doruya and, feeling incapable of achieving it, he blamed himself for not being good enough for the love of his dad.  
Being more similar to you, he reacted distancing himself, which made it worse. But you saw him crying in his bed several times, and it broke your heart.  
You sat down with him on multiple occasions to explain that Kid loved him as much as he loved his sister, but words were wind.  
And you couldn’t be completely honest about it with Kid.  
You knew there had been a dark thought tormenting him for a long time, since the twins were born. He never voiced it, and you couldn’t risk nourishing it.  
Until the situation burst, about one week before.

 

The castle had been teeming with guests and other crews for five days to celebrate the anniversary of Mary Geoise’s fall.  
Besides a lot of allies, the Heart Pirates, the Barto club, the Vinsmokes, even some Charlottes, Whitebeards and Strawhats came.  
It was great to party with all those known people, but they were also some intense days, and you let out a sigh of relief when you finally had a moment of peace.  
It was pretty late, that night.  
You were sitting in a smaller kitchen with Wire, Killer and Kid, who was in a very good mood, drinking some shots and ride the wave of nostalgia the celebration held.  
The door opened, and Heat lightly pushed the twins forward.  
«I found these two still out of their bed.»  
Doruya was visibly grunting, while Law had lowered eyes and clenched fists.  
There was something wrong with him, you could tell. It started a few days before, and it progressively got worse, but you hadn’t the time to ask him yet.  
Maybe he was just stressed for all the chaos in the castle.  
«Alright, say goodnight and go to bed.» you said.  
Doruya huffed, but her face quickly changed in a smile and she jumped on her father’s lap.  
«Goodnight daddy!»  
«Goodnight, little monster.» he smirked, ruffling her wild [h/c] hair.  
«Bye mom!»  
«Goodnight, my lovely plague.»  
She proceeded in greeting her Ojisan and the other two pirates.  
Law stayed still and silent the whole time.  
«Oi, frog.» you called him «You don’t say goodnight?»  
He pressed his lips together and lifted his [e/c] eyes on you.  
«Goodnight, mom.»  
He then turned and headed to the door.  
«Oi, Law.» Kid reproached «What the hell? What about all the others?»  
The child stopped, but he didn’t turn. You saw the little fists shaking.  
«Kid, let go.» Killer mumbled, sensing something in the air.  
«I’m not!» he scoffed «He’s not being an asshole with his own family!»  
« _Kid._ » you hissed.  
«I’m not saying anything to you.»  
Law’s words were barely more than a whisper, but they were enough to make the whole room fall silent.  
Kid’s eyes twitched dangerously.  
«What?»  
«I said. That I’m not saying anything to you.»  
The Emperor stood, anger now clouding his features.  
«Look at me, young man.» he hissed.  
«What’s with you, stupid brother?» Doruya asked.  
You stood as well.  
«Okay, calm down.»  
«Don’t stick your ass in it, [Y/n]!»  
«DON’T YOU DARE SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!»  
The child’s furious yell made you all startle.  
Law finally turned, rage deforming his young features.  
You never saw such a tormented expression on your son. It made your guts churn.  
«What the fu– hell is wrong with you?!» Kid shouted.  
«With me?! What is wrong with you!» Law screamed «You are a monster!»  
Doruya dashed towards him, but Wire caught her in time.  
Your eyes widened.  
«Law?»  
«And you defend him, mom! After all he did to you!»  
«After all…?»  
_Wait._  
«Do you think I don’t know?!» Law continued «Everybody knows!»  
His face was red now, and he was entirely shaking. He pointed his blaming finger at Kid.  
«I heard how you two ended up together! You caught her and kept her prisoner for weeks!»  
_Oooh fuck._  
Kid froze.  
You all froze.  
«And I know what you do to prisoners!»  
You felt like you wanted to throw up.  
Kid grit his teeth.  
«I suggest you not to talk about things you don’t know.»  
His voice was low and cold.  
Law stared at him with pain and fury in his eyes.  
«You think I’m too young to understand some things, but you’re the dumb one. You are a monster. And I also know what rape is.»  
_No._  
 _Fucking._  
 _Way._  
Kid started to walk towards him.  
«Tell me, dad!» Law shouted «Is that how Doruya and I were born?!»  
The slap hit him across his face, making the other pirates gasp.  
Thank god Kid somehow managed to restrain himself despite the rage, but the blow was enough to send the child on the floor.  
You stared at the scene in horror.  
The shock prevented you to react in time, and now it was late.  
After what seemed like ages, Law slowly lifted himself up, a hand pressed on his already swollen cheek and tears pouring down his eyes.  
«I hate you.»  
He ran out of the room.  
Nobody moved or talked for a few seconds.  
«D-daddy… is that true?»  
You grimaced at Doruya’s trembling voice, which was never so weak.  
A shiver traversed Kid’s body.  
_Okay, [Y/n], time to snap out of your coma and fix this shit, goddammit!_  
The men were all frozen, anyway.  
You took a couple of deep breaths and turned to the child, trying to adopt a relaxed face.  
«No, my love, it’s not like this. I promise I will explain everything as soon as possible, okay?»  
Her lower lip was trembling, but she nodded, Wire’s hands still wrapped on her shoulders.  
You then moved your eyes to the first mate.  
«Killer, take my daughter and put her in bed. I have to talk to Kid alone.»  
«Sure.»  
Killer walked around the table and gently took Doruya’s hand.  
«Come with me, precious.»  
He guided her out, followed by Heat and Wire. The last one closed the door.  
Kid never moved.  
After a few moments, you spoke.  
«Eustass fucking Kid.»  
He didn’t reply, and you stepped in front of him, suddenly grabbing his vest and pulling him down so your faces could be at the same level.  
Kid didn’t oppose any resistance, eyes refusing to meet yours despite being a few inches apart.  
Your snarl almost touched his chin.  
«You are my Emperor, my captain and the love of my life.» you hissed in his face «But hit my son once again when he’s speaking the truth, and I will kill you.»  
A flash of pain traversed his grimace.  
Your gaze burned his skin.  
Finally, your grip on his collar grew softer, and your hard features loosened.  
«I know what you’ve been thinking.» you whispered «You cannot hide it from me, Kid.»  
His eyes darted on you, only to move again a second after.  
Your hand trailed down his chest.  
«I see how you torture yourself, asking the same question in your mind over and over.»  
«I don’t–»  
«You ask yourself if it was worth.» you said «Trafalgar Law’s sacrifice.»  
Kid’s mouth snatched closed, and he had to move a step back to escape your touch.  
A second later, though, his face was deformed in a mad smile.  
«Well, looks like I have my answer, after all!» he spat, stretching his hands «What a fucking idiot Trafalgar was! Thinking he was doing something clever giving up his heart so I could be the father of those kids. How dumb you all were for even considering it!»  
He tilted his head, amber eyes glowing with a sadistic light. Only this time it was against himself.  
«But a monster stays a monster, no matter what his loins can generate.»  
You stared at him for a while.  
«Listen to me, Eustass Kid.» you slowly said «You are regretting my children having a father, and me having the man I love by my side. Now, I have calmed down since I became a mother, but if you want to see me pulling crazy [Y/n], you might be real close.»  
The smile disappeared from his face and he grimaced.  
«You don’t fucking understand.» he hissed.  
«And you know what? I don’t even care!» you blurted «Doruya’s glittering eyes when she looks at you are enough for me! And I was kinda hoping they were for you too.»  
«I…!»  
Kid faltered, gaze dropping once again.  
«What the fuck did I just do?»  
You sighed. Seeing him crumbling hurt.  
«I know this is the hardest fight for you.» you murmured «I just want to hear you say it’s worth fighting it.»  
A few seconds of silence passed.  
«It is.» he lowly said «Doruya and Law are worth any fucking battle.»  
A soft smile blossomed on your face as relief made your heart race.  
«Birdie.» Kid’s eyes lifted on you «I don’t know what to do.»  
You quickly covered the distance between you and grabbed his hand.  
«We’re together in this. We both let Law down, and now we have to fix it.» you said «We’ll tell them the truth.»  
He frowned.  
«At least what they can handle now.» you added «Don’t worry, I’ll do the talk. You just have to be there. And…»  
«And?»  
Your thumbs were drawing soothing circles on the back of his hand.  
«And from now on you have to make sure Law knows that you care for him.»  
«I do care for him!»  
«I know, but he thinks he can’t be as good as Doruya in your eyes.»  
His eyes widened.  
«But that’s bullshit!»  
«He’s a child. You’ll have to show him with facts.»  
Kid’s forehead twitched, but he nodded.  
«Fine.»  
«Good.»  
You tugged him towards the door.  
«Come on, we have to tell them the story of how you took me captive and mentally tortured me and stuff.»  
«What?! Now?!»  
«Yes, now.»

As you expected, the twins were not asleep.  
Doruya had slipped in Law’s bed.  
She was lying on her back, mumbling, listening at her twin’s quite sobs.  
You let Kid out of the room and knocked softly before getting in.  
«Hi guys.»  
The girl sat immediately to face you.  
«Mom!»  
You climbed on the bed, leaning your back against the wall.  
«I’m here to tell you the truth about how dad and I met.»  
A tinge of anxiety appeared in her amber eyes, and she hugged her knees.  
Law rubbed his wet eyes, but didn’t look at you.  
«Law? Do you want to hear?»  
«Do you promise to tell the truth?»  
«I promise.»  
He sniffed, pulling himself up and sitting beside his sister.  
You swallowed when you saw how red and swollen his cheek was.  
«Dad is right outside, but he will get in just if you are okay with it.»  
The child munched at his inner cheek, taking a few moments to think.  
«I don’t want to see him.»  
Doruya grumbled something, but she didn’t openly protest.  
«It’s fine.» you said «He will wait till you say so, Law.»  
He pouted.  
You started to tell the story.  
They already knew you used to be a marine, you just always skated over how you quit to become a pirate.  
You told them how the Kid Pirates attacked your ship, how you were abandoned by your comrades and ended up as a prisoner.  
«Did… dad ever hurt you?»  
«Well, he scared me.» you admitted «He threatened me and all this stuff. But your mom is very strong. I told him he could go “f” himself.»  
A proud smile entered Doruya’s face.  
«But you don’t say the “f” word!» Law gasped.  
«Oh, believe me, I said quite a lot of “f” words on that ship.»  
He hesitated, glancing at the door.  
«Maybe, hum… maybe he can come in now.»  
You shrilled internally.  
«Okay. Hey, Kid!»  
The Emperor slowly slid in the room.  
Law’s eyes dropped on the blanket.  
«Come.» you called, patting the space beside you.  
You wanted to remain as a buffer between the two at the moment.  
Kid quietly sat by your side.  
«Mom says you didn’t hurt her.» Law muttered «Why? You’re always very bad with the prisoners.»  
The redhead looked at you before talking. You nodded.  
«Honestly, I’m not sure. She was just this tiny woman from the Marines, I was expecting her to be all crying, and pleading, and terrified.» he started «Instead, she would come up with snarky remarks. Even in a situation like that.»  
A far smile lingered on his features for a second.  
«She caught my interest.»  
«Actually, I was terrified. But I didn’t want to give all those huge pirates the satisfaction of breaking me down.» you said «Shortly after I was captured, Big Mom’s ships started to attack us, and I was forced to fight by their side.»  
Doruya grinned.  
«Did you fight well?»  
«Of course!» you scoffed «I was basically the better warrior on the ship!»  
«Better than Killer-ojisan?»  
«Totally.»  
Kid quirked a non-existent eyebrow, but he didn’t contradict you.  
«She didn’t do just that.» he said «She knocked most of my men out in a drinking contest, one of those nights.»  
«Oh, yeah…» a nostalgic smile spread on your lips.  
«She lost against me, though.»  
Kid shot you a mischievous smirk.  
«You probably cheated anyway.»  
«Wow mom, you rock!»  
«Slowly, they started to treat me more like a comrade than a prisoner. And, for the first time, I felt appreciated.»  
Law peered at you, then at Kid.  
«I’m not saying it was easy or painless.» you continued «It took a while for me to realize I was happier with your father and his crew. But that was the truth.»  
The child bit his lip, hands messing with the blanket.  
«So we are not born because…»  
«Oh my god, Law, no!» you cried, grabbing his arm «This never happened! I got pregnant a lot of time after, when I was already an official member of the crew!»  
He rose his eyes to carefully observe you, then Kid.  
«Okay.» he said.  
«So, do you believe it?»  
He nodded.  
«I… can’t really imagine dad hurting you. But I heard pirates talking…»  
«People say stupid things all the time.»  
You ruffled his hair and Law pouted.  
The twins looked much more relaxed now, and you could feel Kid was too.  
Nevertheless, you pierced your elbow in his stomach.  
«Hum, I…» he grumbled, turning his face away «I’m sorry I hit you, Law. That wasn’t necessary.»  
The children fixed their shocked eyes on him.  
Kid _never_ said sorry.  
Law brought a hand on his reddened cheek.  
«I’m sorry I called you a monster, dad.» he muttered, lower lip trembling.  
«Don’t!» Kid gasped, flesh hand snatching towards him. He dropped it almost immediately though.  
Your mouth bent.  
 _We still have a long way to go, but for now it’s fine._  
«It’s okay. No one is mad at you, Law.»  
Two tears rolled down his cheeks, but you brushed them away, placing a kiss on his forehead. You placed another one on Doruya’s, then lifted, dragging Kid with you.  
«Try to sleep now, it’s very late.»

 

Two days after, the Heart Pirates expressed the wish of taking the twins to Law’s grave, and you thought it was a good idea to give them some space for a while.  
Kid agreed, but he couldn’t stop thinking about that night.  
Sure, things were somehow cleared out, but the idea of having hit Law was still eating him alive.  
«Penguin called this morning.» you said, nesting in his lap «He said they will be back tomorrow, probably. They’ll leave as soon as they…»  
You suddenly shut, realizing that you talked too much.  
Kid frowned at you.  
«As soon as they what?»  
«Stock up.»  
His eyes sharpened.  
«You’re an awful liar, birdie. Spat it, or I’ll make you.»  
His flesh hand pinched your hip and you squealed.  
«FINE! They will leave as soon as they…» your mutter got lower and lower «…find… Doruya…»  
Kid jerked on his feet, making you fall on the floor.  
«THEY FUCKING WHAT?!»  
«Ouch.»  
_But this one is on me._

 

They were back the day after.  
The twins looked happy about the travel, and you wisely kept Kid away from the Heart Pirates till they were able to set sail again.  
Your routine was soon re-established, with everyone at work, Doruya already disappeared somewhere, and Law was reading in his room.  
You knocked at his door and got in.  
«Hi frog. How’s life?»  
He hummed, focused on something on his desk.  
Peering above his shoulder, you noticed it wasn’t a book.  
«What are you doing?»  
«I’m working on something. But I’m stuck.» he pouted, dropping the object.  
You crouched in front of it to take a better look.  
«Law, is this… a robot model?»  
«Well, it should be.» he grumbled «But it’s bad. I can’t fix the arms and make them move at the same time.»  
You lifted the little robot to analyse it.  
It was made of old pieces of metal, simple, but carefully built.  
_Well, my baby, you definitely didn’t take just the hair from your father._  
«I think it’s incredible.» you breathed.  
«No, it’s broken.»  
You glanced at him.  
«You know who’s great with this stuff, right?»  
Law looked at you, before averting his eyes.  
«I don’t wanna show dad that ugly shit.»  
«Okay, first of all: language.» you said «Second of all: are you the one who stole the tools from Kid’s workshop?»  
The Emperor threw a tantrum about it the week before, but no one discovered the culprit.  
Law grimaced.  
«I just wanted to try and finish it. But it’s all useless!»  
You stood, stretching your hand for him.  
«Come on! Let’s go show dad.»  
His widened eyes flashed on you.  
«He’ll get mad! And that thing sucks!»  
«No and no.» you chirped, tugging his T-shirt «Trust your mother.»

You dragged him till the door of the workshop, where Kid was currently buried.  
He had given orders of not being disturbed, but you couldn’t care less.  
«Oi, Kid!» you called, knocking.  
«What?! I’m busy!»  
«And I’m getting in.»  
You opened the door and marched inside, earning a low growl and a burning glare from the redhead sat on the large desk.  
However, he dropped his angry demeanour when he saw Law shuffling behind you.  
«What is it?»  
«Law has something to show you∼» you pushed the child forward «Come on, frog.»  
He gulped, but walked to the desk, the little robot squeezed in his grip.  
«I, hum… I was trying to finish this, but I’m not… good enough.» he grumbled, eyes on the floor.  
He placed the object in front of Kid.  
«It was me who took your stuff. I’m sorry.»  
Kid frowned, taking the robot in his hands and turning it.  
Several moments passed before he spoke.  
«You made it yourself?»  
«Y-Yeah…»  
Kid put it down and sighed, relaxing on the chair.  
«Law, it’s fu- _freaking_ amazing.»  
The child blinked, raising his gaze.  
«What?»  
«You’re sure better than I was at your age.»  
Kid was smiling almost unknowingly, eyes still glued to the robot.  
«But it can’t even move its arms!»  
«Here, look.»  
The Emperor lifted the child from the scruff of his neck and dropped him on his lap so he could follow the work.  
Law tensed up at first, but his focus was soon attracted to his father fast hands.  
«You can add a bolt to its joint. Sometimes, when things don’t work out as you imagined, you need to add some pieces as a buffer.»  
Kid’s eyes darted to you and you gave him a warm smile.  
He immediately moved his attention back on his work with a grunt, blushing lightly.  
You loved how, after all those years, you were still able to make the vicious Eustass Kid blush.  
And you loved even more the sight of their two heads, filled with red locks, bent on mechanic tools and pieces of metal.

 

Later that night, you were about to show all your appreciation to Kid in a way you _knew_ he would like, when the door of your bedroom creaked open.  
«Mom?»  
Kid practically threw you on the other side of the bed.  
_Thanks, honey._  
It was dark, luckily.  
«What is it, frog?»  
Law pulled the door open to reveal the outlines of both the twins lingering at the entrance.  
«Say it, stupid brother!» Doruya hissed, pushing him forward.  
«Shut up, mad sister!»  
You exchanged a glance with Kid.  
«What’s the matter?»  
«It’s, hum… my room is cold.»  
«Mine too.»  
«What do you mean cold?» Kid barked «I’ll have some servants skinned if–»  
You hit him on his nape.  
«Would you guys maybe prefer to sleep here?»  
Their faces brightened and realization flashed in Kid’s eyes as you quirked an eyebrow at him.  
_Better late than never._  
«Come.» you smiled, patting the space between you and the redhead.  
They quickly climbed the bed and settled in the middle, Doruya on Kid’s side and Law on yours.  
You covered everyone with the blanket.  
«Did you greet uncle Trafalgar?» you asked in a whisper when you all lay down.  
They nodded.  
«I thanked him.» Law mumbled between your arms.  
«Thanked him?»  
«Yes.» he sheepishly continued «For giving me my dad.»  
You peered up at Kid’s face.  
It was hard to distinguish in the darkness, but you saw the grimace on his face. It harboured a mixture of feelings he was totally unable to handle.  
«Hey, stupid brother. Did you thank him for me too?»  
_Oh stop, kids, you’re killing him._  
«Yes, mad sister, I did.»  
Kid’s prosthetic arm was big enough to wrap all of you in his hold.  
The metal was cold, but the bed was warm, so that was not an issue.


	2. Breastfeeding

**[ 3 months ]**

«Kid, stop it! I mean it.»  
«But why?!»  
«Because! It’s gross!»  
«What’s _gross_?»  
You tried to wiggle out from the sheet and roll out of the bed, but once again he grabbed your forearm and pulled you back.  
«I said let me go!» you shouted.  
«C’mon, I just wanna taste it!» he groaned, finally straddling you on the mattress and pinning your arms over your head.  
«Eustass fucking Kid!» you hissed, curling up and pressing your feet on his abs to keep him at distance «Stay away from my boobs. I’m warning you.»  
His amber eyes flicked on yours, sharper than usual.  
«What the hell is your problem?»  
«What the hell is yours!»  
«I wanna taste the milk!»  
«Then take it from the bottle!»  
He licked his lips as a malicious smile bent his mouth.  
«Why bother when I have the original source at my disposal?»  
«Oho, too bad it’s not.»  
You squirmed in an attempt to free your arms, but Kid easily kept you in place.  
«Why are you being so difficult?» he snorted «The squirts get it all the time.»  
«EXACTLY!» you snapped «If _you_ do that, it’s gross!»  
«Well, I don’t care, I’m going in.»  
«KID!!»  
His head lowered on your chest, despite your trashing around, but stopped a few inches from your breasts.  
He frowned, carefully observing your skin.  
Your nipples were all reddened and scraped, dry from their recent new role, with thin little cuts adorning them.  
Kid looked back at you.  
You stopped moving, pouting and averting your eyes.  
The two of you hadn’t too much action since the birth of the twins, given to the aftermaths on your body and the crazy life caring for two new-borns brought. It was normal he hadn’t notice before.  
«Are the brats doing this to you?»  
You closed your eyes, flushing lightly.  
«Doruya, mainly. Her teeth started to come out, and she likes to bite.»  
His lips curled and he glanced at your chest once again.  
«Does it hurt?»  
A small smile crept on your face.  
«Nothing serious.»  
He hummed, letting you go and rolling by your side.  
You quirked an eyebrow.  
«What is it? You gave up on your mission?»  
Kid huffed, his flesh arm wrapping around your waist as he pulled you against his body and buried his face in the crook of your neck.  
«Will they go back to normal?»  
Now he looked like a baby, whining because he found out his toy is damaged.  
You chuckled, moving your fingers in his hair and massaging his scalp.  
«Yes, of course.»  
He grunted against your skin.  
«Stupid squirts, ruining some of my favourite spots.»  
You sighed.  
«Well, it’s always nice to know that you appreciate me for my personality.»


	3. The cool parent

**[ 4 years ]**

 

You slumped on the couch of the little playroom, right beside Killer.  
Some men of the core crew, Emperor himself included, just came back after who knows what mission – probably killing someone who insulted them.  
This meant that, for about one week, you remained basically alone looking after the toddlers, who might as well being called the beasts of Satan, by the way.  
You glared down at your man, happily sat on the floor, showing the brats how he slaughtered some enemies using a couple of stuffed animals as models.  
Law and Doruya were all delighted giggling and glitters in their eyes now.  
You puffed your cheeks in a pout.  
«Being a mother sucks.» you grumbled.  
Killer lifted his face from the newspaper, turning to you.  
«Glad to hear this is how you feel, Y/n.»  
«I mean, look!» you blurted, gesturing towards the three Eustass, still buried in their interactive representation «I struggle alone for a week, hardly have time for a shower, they scream and summon demons the whole time, and now… they look like two little angels.»  
«Well, if you actually pay attention to what they’re doing–»  
«I mean,» you continued, without listening «Mothers do all the dirty work, while fathers come around for the fun part. They are the cool parent.»  
Killer sighed knowingly.  
«I totally feel you.»  
You frowned, turning your head to him.  
«What? You don’t even have kids.»  
«I don’t have kids?» he snorted. He was wearing his helmet, but you could almost feel his blue eyes piercing your skull «What about all those years spent raising Kid himself? Are you taking the credit away from me?»  
«You’re right, you’re right, I’m so sorry!» you gasped, palming his shoulder.  
After a few seconds, however, a new doubt made its way in your mind.  
«But wait. If that was the case, who’s the cool parent?»  
«No one. I was a single mother.»  
«Oh no!» you cried, hugging his arm and leaning your forehead on it.  
Killer ruffled your hair.  
«I know. But don’t worry, I think I managed to do a pretty good job anyway.»  
«…and then I tore his intestine apart and I used it to strangle him. Like this.»  
You both glanced down at Kid, who was trying to give a visual demonstration of his latest adventures to his four-year old children.  
Thank god the puppet were not that anatomically correct.  
You turned to Killer, eyebrow quirked.  
He cleared his voice, getting back to his newspaper.  
«Well, he is adopted, after all.»


End file.
